1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and more particularly to a support for a tea making device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tea making devices comprise a bottle having a base of metal materials which may scrape and. damage the table surface and which may slip relative to the table surface.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tea making devices.